My Demon
by BlanxMisa
Summary: One-Shot. Basado en el CD "Seinen no Iberia" de Sound Horizon.La joven Layla ha perdido todo cuanto amaba, hasta que una piedra en su camino cambia todo su destino.


**Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Sound Horizon. Solamente la narrativa me pertenece.**

La noche cayó silenciosa sobre toda la tierra. Sobre la tierra muerta, regada de la sangre de los combatientes. Sobre la tierra que lloraba la pérdida de las vidas inocentes que se habían perdido aquel día. Y no solo era la tierra la que sufría por aquella guerra, sino Layla, que se arrastraba, herida, por aquel cementerio que antes había llamado hogar.

Cubierta su cabeza y su cuerpo lleno de magulladuras por una tela negra, se movía aterrada, sollozante, traumatizada. Sus ojos ambarinos, anegados en lágrimas, habían sido obligados a contemplar como sus progenitores morían ante ella. Les habían arrancado la vida a ambos. Uno, por ser musulmán, otro, por creer en un dios cristiano. Ambas religiones habían arrasado con todo aquello que amaba y ahora se encontraba sola en aquella necrópolis. El hedor de los cadáveres y los miembros cortados que la rodeaban era sólo una de las molestias que se unían a aquel gran dolor de vivir. Layla quería morir.

Finalmente, sus torpes y agónicos pasos la llevaron ante un lugar apartado, lejano a la muerte, la oscuridad y la soledad, donde solo se encontraba una roca en el suelo, como una improvisada lápida para la joven. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para echarse a llorar, postrada sobre la piedra negra, gimiendo y suplicando a cualquiera de los dioses que la alejara de tanta destrucción. "Te entrego mi alma, si eres capaz de terminar con tanto dolor", sollozó. Poco después, comprendió la magnitud de sus palabras.

La piedra negra comenzó a brillar con un resplandor rojizo. La roca se alzó, como si una mano gigante e invisible la hubiera tomado, y la clavó a un metro frente a ella, vertical, como si realmente, fuera el pétreo ataud de algún alma en pena. La piedra se resquebrajó con un ruido sordo, y los pedazos de roca cayeron al suelo, brillantes, transparentes como rubíes. Layla sabía que todo aquello era producido por su insana mente, que eran los delirios de la muerte próxima, pero no podía apartar la vista de aquel tenebroso espectáculo carmesí.

Del ataúd apareció una presencia, un hombre, o al menos eso parecía. Largos cabellos rojizos y ondulantes, que enmarcaban un rostro blanco como el marfil, adornado con marcas escarlatas. De su hermosa cabellera nacían dos cuernos oscuros. Sus ropajes eran negros y rasgados, cubriendo toda su piel. En sus manos brillaban afiladas garras oscuras y en su pecho se iluminaba una enredadera de luz dorada, como si simbolizara su propio corazón. Tras él, se desplegaron dos enormes alas, como las que Layla podría haber visto en un murciélago. Finalmente, los ojos de aquel desconocido, que habían permanecido cerrados, se abrieron, y clavaron su mirada rubiácea en ella.

"¿Quién me ha liberado de mi sueño?" pronunciaron sus perfectos labios, provocando el temor y los nervios de la joven. "Layla", balbuceó ella, esperando un nombre por su parte que no llegó. "¿Por qué estás aquí, pequeña?", preguntó de nuevo él, acercandose a la muchacha aprovechandose del terror que paralizaba su cuerpo y la impedía escapar. "No debes temerme, Shaytan nunca te haría daño", murmuró, con una hermosa y afilada sonrisa en su rostro, "tú me has despertado, y yo haré lo que tú me pidas, Layla, a cambio de una sola condición". La desesperación de Layla le hizo ignorar cualquier tipo de pensamiento sensato, como el desconfiar de semejante personaje.

"¿Qué condición?"

"Estar conmigo para siempre".

Si Shaytan anteriormente no parecía peligroso, cuando murmuró aquellas palabras dejó ver en su mirada el dolor y la soledad que se había hecho insoportable al estar en cautiverio durante cientos de años. Layla, que había asumido pagar cualquier precio por terminar con la muerte y el dolor que le habían arrancado lo que más quería, tras observar la verdadera mirada que sus ojos escarlata revelaban, tomó la mano que él le ofrecía, y cerró el pacto.

En aquel momento, sintió como la tela negra que la envolvía se rasgaba, apareciendo ropajes rojos y negros en su lugar. Su cabello se ató en dos altas coletas, notando como la mitad de su cabellera tornaba anaranjada y sin peso, como si se hubiera convertido en llamas. Notaba sus manos cálidas, como si pudiera crear fuego con ellas. Era poderosa. Shaytan la había hecho poderosa. Pero no quería destruir con aquella nueva oportunidad. Quería enmendar lo que le habían hecho.

"¿Y bien, mi pequeña?" el demonio se agachó para colocar su rostro a su altura. "¿Cual va a ser el precio de tu libertad? ¿Destruir a los que te hicieron sufrir vilmente?". Una de sus garras se incendió, mostrando a la joven el poder del demonio. "No", respondió ella, tomando el rostro del demonio entre sus manos y, en un impulso, besando sus blancos labios con ternura.

"No quiero más violencia. No más dolor. Quiero que todo esto acabe. Y que vuelva la paz".


End file.
